Project Summary Multiple Sclerosis is the most common chronic, non-traumatic neurological disorder of young adults, affecting more than 400,000 people in the United States and 2.5 million people worldwide. Most people with MS have impairments of gait and balance and these are often the most disabling consequences of their MS, limiting independence, causing falls, and reducing quality of life. The objective of the International Symposium on Gait and Balance in Multiple Sclerosis, is to enhance knowledge and awareness of gait and balance impairment in people with Multiple Sclerosis (MS) among neurologists, physiatrists, physical therapists, occupational therapists and others who work with people with MS, and to explore and disseminate information about rehabilitation interventions that may increase mobility in this population. This is achieved through a 1 day annual meeting that includes data-driven presentations and a poster session. Each year's symposium has a specific focus. Prior years have focused on biomarkers, interventions, outcome measures, cognition, falls, and, sensory contributions. We are seeking support for the 7th symposium which will be held on September 8th and 9th, 2017, in Portland, Oregon. The 2017 symposium will focus on ?Neuroplasticity and Rehabilitation in MS.? The first evening of the symposium is a poster reception. This event offers an opportunity for presenting and discussing new research findings related to gait and balance in MS, as well as for networking, scientific discussions, and exchange of ideas in a relaxed social setting. The following day is dedicated entirely to presentations on the contributions of neuroplasticity and motor learning to rehabilitation in MS. The morning starts with an introduction to concepts of neuroplasticity and its measurement with advanced imaging technologies. This is followed by presentations about motor learning, in general and in stroke, where there is the most research. The afternoon focuses specifically on MS and includes presentations on functional and structural brain plasticity in MS and motor training in MS, followed by case presentations to optimize integration of concepts into clinical care. Presentations will be given by accomplished researchers and clinicians from around the world with expertise in gait and balance in MS and in neuroplasticity and rehabilitation. To optimize audience participation, sharing and learning, the schedule allows ample time for questions, comments and discussion at the conclusion of each presentation, and there are opportunities for networking with colleagues at the poster session and over meals. In addition, the featured speakers will be invited to attend a dinner on the second evening, which will serve as a chance to continue discussion within a smaller and more intimate group, and, to optimize dissemination, one of the speakers will give a presentation to people with MS in the daytime on the first day of the meeting.